Life As We Know It
by Calzona1
Summary: Inspired by the movie Life As We Know It except it’s Calzona. Disclaimer: Some lines and scenes were taken out from the movie itself and Grey’s Anatomy. I, in any way, don’t own any of them.
1. One

**_A/N: This is inspired by the movie Life As We Know It which is currently available on Netflix. As I was watching it I couldn't help but imagine what if it's Calzona? Anyway, this will be a pretty short story, it will go as the movie went with probably some scenes and lines borrowed from the movie itself and GA. I'm already a few chapters ahead but I will post one chapter a day. Or maybe not. LOL hope you like it!_**

**_PS: I don't know if somebody already made a fic for Calzona regarding this story but I, personally, haven't read one yet. This is my take on it! ️_**

1

She was sitting in the corner room, watching the clock tick by. She already hates this.

She's one hour late.

Her best friend, Mark has set her up with a date with his Girlfriend Teddy's best friend.

She has been against the idea since she just came out of a relationship but Mark and Teddy insisted, to her defeat, she just went through with it.

All she knows about her date tonight is that she's meeting this new pediatric surgeon in town with the name of Arizona Robbins.

Callie was nervous and she never gets nervous, she could ace a date and have a man fall head over heels for her at the end of the night but that's the problem. This date is not with a man but with a woman, it's not her first time to date one but the first and only time she did, she got her heart shattered into tiny million shards. She was left by her first girlfriend because she had to move interstate, but she knew it was just a lie, she could have moved there with her but she's never gotten the invite, the truth is, she was left by her ex-girlfriend because she's just kinda lesbian and she's not for it. This explains her lack of confidence with this date.

She has just accepted and now enjoying herself as an out and proud bisexual woman and she's loving the freedom she's feeling inside. She can now stare at a beautiful lady without fighting her center core against it and second-guessing herself. She's had hookups and one night stands from different men and women that she met at the bar after getting her heart broken in the parking lot but still her confidence level with actually dating a woman is down to zero.

So when she heard the knock, she took a deep breath and straightened the fabric of her little black fitted dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and she knew no man could resist it, hope it works with Arizona as well.

When the door opened, Callie felt her breathing stop. This woman was gorgeous. She immediately noticed the way those blue orbs stared at her chest. She couldn't help but smirk. At least it worked. She had a minute to study the blonde that was standing in front of her, hair is curled and messy, she has her fitted white shirt layered with her leather jacket, fitted washed jeans and a knee high boots. This woman shouted sexy in every way but then she felt her cheeks flush... she was definitely overdressed for this date having have gone for a little Audrey Hepburn look.

"Uhm, you must be Calliope?!" The woman asked in her perky voice. Callie shivered with the mention of her whole name. She didn't like it.

"Callie." She corrected.

"Callie." The blonde repeated.

"Callie. Everybody calls me Callie."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Callie. I'm Arizona. Just Arizona. Am I late?" She asked. _Is she late? Is she kidding me? _

"Uhm, just an hour. But I just finished getting ready and Teddy said it was your first day at the hospital today so..."

"Mark said you'd probably say something."

"Haha. Oh. Did he? Oh... okay." Callie made a mental reminder to hurt Mark when she sees him. Arizona chuckled when she saw the latina flush.

"Should we go?" Arizona broke the silence and asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. Let's get some dinner. It's been like, an hour." She couldn't stop herself.

The walk out from her apartment was quiet and awkward. She could feel the tension from the blonde mirroring hers. It's not a comfortable silence that they share, it's actually a deafening one.

"So, uhm, I heard you just moved to Seattle." Callie tried to start a conversation.

"Yep." The blonde quickly answered and then followed by another silence. Callie figured she needed to use her A game on this date.

"How long have you known Teddy?"

"Since high school."

"Oh, high school. So you're a military brat too." She tried to sound all friendly and interested.

"Yep." Callie tried to hide her frustration. Her date's not a talker so she will be the talker.

"Uhm, I've known Mark since College. Our sorority usually parties in their frat house. I know, crazy. Then we went to med school together." She shared.

"Wild." Arizona commented. In which Callie took offense but decided to just brush it off.

"Where's your car?" She asked the blonde. Mark told her that her date got everything figured out so she's just going along with her plans.

"Right here." Arizona motioned and pointed her head over a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle.

"Here you go." She reached for Callie to grab the helmet in her hand. Callie's mouth suddenly went dry.

"Oh." Was all Callie could say.

"Come on, hold on tight. I promise I won't read into it." Arizona teased and gave her a wink before she started to rev the engine of her ride.

"I-I'm not really dressed for a 40 mile an hour—" Callie tried to shout on top of the roaring vehicle so Arizona could hear her.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"I'm not really dressed for a 40 mile an hour winds." She said, her shout fading as the engine goes off.

"Sorry, I mean cool ride but I don't even think I could get my leg up over it." Callie awkwardly said as she pointed at her tight fitting dress that goes til below her knee.

"But I'll drive! My car's right here." Callie pointed at her light blue classic thunderbird.

"Hmmn sweet ride." Arizona just said and hopped on the car without arguing.

"So?!" Callie asked before starting the engine.

"Huh?" Arizona asked her back.

"So where shall we go? Uhm... where did you make the reservations that you said you were gonna make?" Callie was now definitely annoyed. Arizona just stared at her.

"You didn't make them?" Callie was trying not to laugh at this super bad joke of a night.

"I said that? Okay. I'm sorry, I was just, it's my first day today and I was too preoccupied. You just, choose a place, we'll grab a table—"

"You know what, it's cool. Whatever. We can go anywhere. How about Joe's, you've ever been there?" Callie has already accepted that this was her worse date ever. She felt disappointed, she was really attracted with Teddy's friend but Callie always falls in love with personality more than the looks, and this, whatever this Arizona is making her feel. She's not really into it.

"Sounds good." The blonde shrugged.

"Joe's. That's where every person in the hospital go—"

_I like big butts and I cannot lie..._

Callie was interrupted with the loud music.

"It's just my cellphone I'm sorry. Damn Teddy." Arizona was trying to keep herself from laughing. Teddy's pranks are the worse but they always get her.

"I figured. You can answer it if you want to."

"No, no. It's fine. It could go to voicemail." But it didn't. Her phone continued ringing.

"Okay. So I was saying, Joe's is the— you know what?! Go ahead answer it. It's fine."

"Yeah. I probably should. It's too loud. I know. I'm sorry." Arizona notices her date was obviously pissed now so she did grab her phone to answer.

**_"Hey you."_** She said as she give Callie a glance over.

**_"Well, you know me, I'm always in the middle of something."_**

**_"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Eleven?!"_** She went and check her watch.

**_"Yeah. You know what, why don't we make it 10:30? Alright. I'll see you later."_** Callie couldn't believe what she heard. This woman is something else.

"I'm sorry, it's a sick friend." Arizona explained when she felt Callie stare at her in disbelief. Callie could hear the lie in her sentence.

"You know, we don't have to do this." Callie finally gave in.

"We don't?! Okay." Arizona's face lighted up. She really didn't wanna do this.

"Oh my God are you serious?"

"Okay, I wanna be honest. You're hot. Incredibly hot and gorgeous. But you are Mark's best friend. Basically like his family. And he is my bestfriend's boyfriend, and Teddy is like a sister to me. I now work in the hospital that you work in, head of ortho right? And I'm head of peds, we're both department heads which means we'll probably bump butts all the time. Our connections" she waved her hand as if pointing at a line that's between them "Our connections are too tight and close and I don't do people this close to my circle. It's just gonna get complicated in the long run."

"Then why did you agree to have a date with me?"

"Cause our mutual friends set this up so I think we owe it to them—"

"To what? Spend a few hours faking small talks?!"

"Fine, I owe a lot to both Mark and Teddy, if not because of them I wouldn't have moved here. Okay look, best case, we get drunk and we hook up."

"You stood me up for an hour and you made a booty call in front of me. What made you think I'll end up in your bed?"

"Or _your_ bed." Arizona kept playing, this mad Calliope in front of her makes her smile. She's really cute.

"What kind of an asshole are you?" Callie's voice is now a pitch higher.

"Look, it's saturday night, you go do what you do and I'll go... fend my sick friend."

"And what? Heal her with your magic fingers?"

"Maybe. We're surgeons Calliope. We save people with these fingers."

"Callie!" The latina corrected.

"Callie. Okay fine, you know what if you wanna go out, we'll go out—"

"Oh my God no! I'm not going out with you! What are you?! Crazy? Get out of my car!"

Arizona jumped out of the Ortho surgeon's car and gave her her biggest grin, showing her dimples that are to die for. Callie almost gulped when she saw it.

"Goodbye Calliope! See you at work!"

"It's Callie!"

Arizona just twirled around, her hair moved as she bounced and gave Callie a wink before putting her helmet on. Callie was sure that Arizona had her slow motion moment as she twirled. She was attracted to the blonde for sure, and she wants to curse the universe for doing this to her. Somehow there is a strong magnetic pull between her heart and all the wrong people she falls in love with. Woah, wait, what's this got to do with love?

Walking back to her apartment, Callie who was now red and almost in tears gave her best friend a call. She was mad because she put her effort for this date. She had her best dress and make-up on. She was just going along but deep inside she was actually hoping for a nice night out,

_"What were you thinking?!" She shouted over the phone once Mark answered._

**_"How was your date?"_** Mark cheerfully said, ignoring her friend's possible wrath.

**_"This is the worst night ever, probably even worse than when Erica left me. I feel so little and so offended. How is she friends with Teddy? Is this one of your pranks? What did I ever do to you Mark?" _**

**_"Come on. It shouldn't be that bad. Maybe you're too uptight. Give her a chance. Okay. I'm sorry, you know what?! I'll let Ted talk to her."_**

**_"Oh yeah Mark? Give her a chance? How about this?! The only way you can make this up to me is if you promise..._**

**_That I'll never have to see her again."_**

**_"Callie you know she works with us now right?"_**

**_"Yeah?! Then that's your freaking problem, Mark!"_**


	2. TWO

2

"You two."

Callie set her tray down making sure to hit the table hard to get her friends' attention.

"From now on, you're both not allowed, ever, to meddle in my relationships. No more blind dates, no more hook-ups coming from both of you! Especially you, Mark. You're the worse!"

"Me? That was Teddy's idea." Mark defended himself.

"Come on, what happened? Arizona doesn't wanna tell." Teddy asked.

"What happened?! You tell me, Teddy. You're a wonderful woman, an amazing cardiothoracic surgeon, what is wrong with you? How the hell did you end up with Mark as your boyfriend and Arizona as your best friend? They're like the King and Queen of douchebags and sex offenders—"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be your best friend!!!"

"Shut up, Mark. I'm still mad at you!"

"I told you, I didn't agree with this either. I told you babe!" Mark shot a look at Teddy.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Arizona came bouncing with her own tray of food. She was glad to see her group of friends. She hates being the new gal at work especially during lunch breaks. It's like first day of high school all over again.

Callie groaned and rolled her eyes before standing up and cutting her lunch early. She's not really in the mood to mingle with Arizona. She knows she's being petty and maybe childish but she doesn't care. Arizona got on her last nerve last night.

"What's wrong with her?—Ouch Theodora!!!" Teddy punched Arizona in her arm, so she punched her friend back.

"Stop your girlfriend, Mark!" Arizona eyed Mark. The latter just threw his hands up in front of him, telling Arizona that he doesn't wanna get involved. He knows how Teddy is when she's pissed.

"What did you do this time, Zona?"

"What do you mean what did I do this time?" Arizona played innocent as she take a bite of her carrot.

"Arizona Michelle!?" And that was it, once Teddy says her second name she means serious business.

"Okay, so I got a call. I told you I had a date scheduled last night. So we had to cut our date short— Ouch stop hitting me! Are you a freaking child?! Mark, stop her!" They've always been rough ever since. Teddy only stopped when she noticed people staring at them.

"Callie didn't deserve that! Just when I found a perfect woman for you, you go and fuck it up big time! Apologize to her!" Arizona let out a big sigh.

"See? This is why I don't wanna get involved with her, she's Mark's bestfriend, she's your friend. We'll just end up fighting over this, and you'll go crazy on me, like what you're doing right now." Arizona explained.

"You really think I'm buying your reason?" Teddy scoffed, she knows Arizona too well.

"Stop it Ted. Can we just have a peaceful lunch?!" Arizon rolled her eyes at her friend. Something, or rather, someone caught her attention at the vending machine.

"Peaceful? And you eyeing that brunette nurse is part of your peaceful lunch? Quit it, Arizona. That's Noelle, she's not even gay." Arizona just shrugged her shoulder at her friend.

"Well, she was last night." Mark almost choked with Arizona's phrase.

"I cannot believe you! Just one day and you go at it like a fucking Rabbit." Teddy glared at her and left the two just like Callie did. Arizona just laughed, making Mark laugh as well.

"That's a talent you know. You pissed both Callie and Teddy in one day, let alone in the same hour. No, actually you know what?! You're brave, Robbins. You amaze me." Mark laughed.

"They're too easy." Arizona shrugged.

"I get you Arizona. I get all these. You were me." Mark started talking after a few minutes of silence shared. Arizona felt awkward when she felt his icy eyes on her.

"Excuse me?!" Arizona coughed the remaining of the apple juice that she inhaled.

"This, what you're doing right now, was me few years ago." Mark repeated.

"Okay Grandpa, stop right there."

"It's fine Arizona, go play all you want. Sleep with all the women in this hospital, in the whole Seattle too if you want, but once you realize what you've missed don't go calling me, asking me how to properly woo a Callie Torres." Mark's tone is now serious.

"Callie?! Did you not hear what happened with our date? Okay. I get it. You're really funny, Mark." She was still trying to laugh off Mark's sudden seriousness but the guy who she instantly became comfortable making inappropriate jokes with just shook his head.

"I'm telling you, Arizona." Mark said before leaving her alone at the table.

"Okay, fine! Leave me!" She huffed.

"I have surgery, but I still give the hats off to you! I'm still your friend, you'll need me someday." Mark winked at her.

"Asshole." She whispered and then she smiled. That's what the brunette called her last night too.

_She's really hot when she turns red. _She thought to herself and then stopped for a second. _No, stop it Arizona. You're not going there._

...

Months has passed since the blonde and the brunette were introduced in the most miserable chance possible. Both Callie and Arizona learned how to co-exist in the hospital without Callie walking out on her. They could be civil during lunch breaks if they were with Mark and Teddy but they would never sit together if it's just the two of them.

They've shared cases together as well and Callie couldn't thank the heavens enough for Arizona's professionalism. She's a whole different persona inside the OR, she takes the Pediatric Surgeon title seriously. And if she was presented with the Peds surgeon version of Arizona, she would have taken a chance on her but no, the blonde behind the mask and under the pink scrub cap seems to be enjoying unleashing the beast in her.

Today is a special day for both Mark and Teddy. Mark Sloan proposed to Teddy few months ago after finding out that his girlfriend for 2 years is pregnant. The two are inseparable and Callie couldn't help but be jealous of her best friend.

She never thought Mark would be the first one to settle down, being the fuck and forget kind of guy that he was for a very long time. Mark really has changed a lot for Teddy. He matured, if that's even possible. Teddy brought out the best in her best friend and she couldn't thank her enough for all that she does for him. Now she can take a step back and allow her to be her best friend's new best friend. She was emotional with that idea but it only felt right to do so. It doesn't mean things are gonna be different anyway. She'll still be available for the couple as needed.

Mark doesn't have a family of his own, he grew up in foster homes, didn't have anyone to actually adopt him, he practically lived in between all his jobs and school, sent his self up to college, he joined various sports just to support his schooling. When Callie met Mark during their bio class they instany hit it off, having have known his story, Callie was really impressed with the man. They tried dating each other but after sharing a kiss, all the sexual tension between them are gone, it just didn't work out, it didn't feel right for the both of them, they've decided they were just meant to be friends. No sparks ever flew between them, that she assured Teddy. Having have said that, she adopted Mark as her own brother. Today on his wedding day, Callie is like the emotional big sister to him.

She could feel all her neurons jumping on each of her nerves when she was called to make a toast for the newlyweds. Callie and public speaking were never friends.

"M-Mark, you already know this. You are one of the most important men in my life. And you Teddy, are already like a sister to me, no not just _like_ a sister, you are a sister to me and I love you both so much—"

"I love you too, Cal. You know that, but I'm sorry I just have to—" Mark couldn't stop laughing as he points to what caught his attention.

"Arizona Michelle! What the hell?!" Teddy shouted at her best friend, making all their guest turn their head on the other side of the room, right there beside the gorgeous vintage floral cake is Arizona, her tongue down her date's throat and her hand... that brunette, whoever she was wasn't supposed to wear a short fitted dress to an intimate wedding party like this.

"Nice!" One guy commented.

"Go Robbins!" Her resident, Alex, cheered.

"Anyway I was just trying to say—" Callie was disgusted by the scene but decided to continue with her speech until a blonde went over and grabbed her microphone.

"I love you Teddy! You too Mark! Best wedding ever!" Mark was laughing, Teddy couldn't hide her smile as well. A drunk Arizona is always a delight to have.

"Arizona! It's my turn! You already gave your speech!" Callie groaned.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead!" She kissed her on her cheeks and slapped her behind. Which made Callie gasp and even more furious, disgusted by the fact that the blonde's mouth was just on another woman's lips and here she goes kissing her cheeks.

...

"You like her."

Teddy went and sat beside her best friend who was alone in one of the tables. Both are watching Callie and Mark on the dance floor. Callie was sexy dancing but it's nothing to make Teddy jealous, the duo are obviously just having fun and Teddy likes seeing her, now husband, this happy.

"Excuse me?" She stared at Teddy as if she just dropped the biggest joke on her.

"Callie. You like her." Teddy repeated.

"Am I drunk or you are drunk?" Arizona giggled. She's definitely already buzzed.

"Come on, admit it. I know you too well. You keep pushing her away since your first date because the moment she opened her door that day you've fallen head over heels for her. You like her and you're scared that you do." Teddy explained what she felt.

"I am attracted, she's hot, really hot but it all goes away every time I'm reminded that she is your friend." Arizona spatted at her.

"That or she reminds you of _Joanne_?"

"It's your wedding day Teddy but you suck!"

"Come on! The moment I saw her, I had the Joanne vibes too, I know they're both _you know_, but she's definitely not like her."

"Let's not... let's not talk about her."

"Okay. But it still doesn't change the fact that you like Callie. Stop pissing her off and pushing her to her limit. you might regret it one day. She obviously like you too."

"She does not, she can't even stay in the same room with me unless we're doing surgery."

"Cause you act like the worse scumbag every time you're with her. And you do it on purpose because you know that if you stare in her eyes for more than a second, she could have you wrapped around her finger—"

"Okay, you need to stop now Theodora before I walk out on you."

"Look at her." Teddy guided Arizona's gaze back to the dancefloor.

"Look how her hip sways. Hmmn, sexy. If only I swing that way, I would have fucked her right in the middle of that dance floor. I don't even know how my husband could control himself. God I love that man and he's actually my husband." She could see how Arizona was watching Callie, her mouth agape. Making Teddy chuckle.

"Tell me you're not tempted to go over there to grab her from my dashing husband so you could run your fingers over her glowing caramel skin. Hmmn, look at that jawline. I would run my lips on it, down to her neck." Teddy started teasing. If this is Arizona's game then she will play it well too. She saw her friend swallow a big lump on her throat as she watch the gorgeous Latina swing her hips on the dance floor. Arizona's too easy.

"I'm sure you're not playing scenes in your head right now, on how badly you would unzip her from that sexy plunging satin dress that's hugging her every curve while your tongue—" Arizona could feel her center pool, her stomach doing all the turning and her heartbeat definitely on tachycardia. It was no denying that Callie really look so alluring and seductive in her salmon skin colored tight satin dress that had a high slit on her left, showing her gorgeous toned legs.

"You're fucking annoying, Teddy." With that she walked out on her best friend. Teddy just gave her a hearty laugh causing Mark and Callie to look at her direction. Both saw a raging blonde scuffle out of her seat and went straight to the bar to get a cup of ice cold water.

Both Callie and Mark shook their heads. Teddy probably pissed Arizona off like she always does. Arizona caught Callie's eyes staring and hoped that the brunette didn't notice the blush in her face, when Callie gave her a half smile, Arizona groaned and turned to face the bar. She doesn't appreciate Callie's effect on her core. She's too much for her and Teddy was right, it scares her.

Callie on the other hand misinterpreted the blonde's reaction with her friendly smile.

_She really hates me. _Callie thought wrong.


	3. Three

"Hi little nugget! We are here at mommy's baby Shower. Look at all your gifts!

Hey Callie, who do we have here? How's the first date going?" Mark was busy playing best husband with his videocamera on.

"This is Dan." Callie introduced her date in the camera until she was distracted by her view. "Mark, you wanna point it to blondie over there?" Callie chuckled.

"Yo! Arizona! Leave her alone, she has work to do." Mark stopped her when he saw the blonde flirting at the baker who was now putting the final touches at her wife's baby shower cake. "Why don't you just take the camera from here, you don't wanna piss Teddy off, do you?"

"Here. Let me. Give me the camera." The blonde obliged.

"Whoah check it out! Come here, look at Teddy's bun in the oven. That's you right there little squirt!" Arizona playfully said.

"I told you to stop calling her that." Teddy whined.

"I swear, Teddy, you look like you just swallowed a watermelon or something." Arizona joked in the camera as she points it to Teddy, Mark has his hands over her belly and gave his wife the sweetest kiss.

"Okay, you disgust me with all those kisses. I'm sorry you have to see that little one." Arizona says to the camera as if she was talking to the unborn baby. Mark and Teddy are like the perfect couple but it's still fun for Arizona to tease them every time they do PDA, which they're not too shy to display.

"Well well, look at this!" Arizona reached for a lone mistletoe hanging on the low ceiling, it was already mid February, Mark and Teddy must have forgotten this piece and was left hanging. She saw Callie and her date Dan, in the little corner and came up with a funny idea.

"Hey, Calliope what's this?" She teased the brunette pointing the camera at them, showing her the mistletoe, saying her whole name in front of her date too. She saw Callie glare at her. She just loves teasing her, she loves how the latina's cheeks turn into soft shade of rose and how her jaw clench every time she pisses her off.

"Come on just give us a little Christmas kiss on February! Just give him a—" Arizona teased and was surprised when Callie's date actually leaned in to kiss Callie, the latina quickly offered her cheek when she noticed her date going for her lips.

"Great! Yaaay!" Arizona was now laughing.

"You are an asshole!" Callie mouthed so her date won't hear her. It was caught in the camera making Arizona laugh even more, her dimples are popping out.

...

"Baby's coming! Let's go! Let's go!" Arizona went to Callie's lunch group table. They still don't share a table together unless they are with Mark and Teddy.

"What?" Callie almost bounced on her seat and ran with Arizona.

"Who told you?" The latina asked, surprised.

"They called me."

"They called you?! And they didn't call me?!"

"Cause I'm their favorite but don't get all too jealous now, come on! We're having a baby!" Arizona might have let that slip. She didn't mean it that way but she realized it sounded wrong.

"We're having a baby huh?" Callie teased.

"Well, they are having a baby but that's our baby too." Arizona rattled without even looking at the brunette. Callie noticed the blonde flush making her smile really wide.

"Our baby." Callie's having fun teasing the blonde.

"Stop! Just be grateful I even grabbed your ass right here so you could see her firsthand too."

"Except you didn't really grab my ass." She teased.

"Oh don't worry Calliope, I will, after all the wholesomeness with the new baby wears off." Callie got bitten by her own poison. Arizona winked at her. "That's what I thought." Arizona added when she heard silence from the brunette.

"Everybody meet Sophie Grace Altman-Sloan" Mark proudly showed off their baby girl once Callie and Arizona entered the room.

Arizona felt her tears down her cheeks. She's known Teddy half of her life, they've been together through literally all the ups and the downs. They've fought bullies in school together, waited tables together, went to med school together, graduated together. She was basically like a sister to her and now her best friend is a mom to the prettiest tiny human she's ever seen.

"She's beautiful." Arizona almost choked.

"Can I?" Callie's voice was shaking when she reached for the little bundle that was in Teddy's arm. Teddy nodded and carefully placed her little girl onto Callie's waiting arm.

"Oh Jesus, she's gorgeous. I already love you, Sophie." Callie whispered. She was too engaged with the cooing newborn to even notice Arizona's arm on her waist, her cheeks almost touching hers as they share their new favorite attraction.

Teddy and Mark shared a knowing look. They chose the best godparents to Sophie.

"Smile for the camera." Mark said as the two happily obliged.

...

"Hold on Callie! I just got her!" Arizona said when Callie grabbed Sophie from her.

"You're best friends with the mother which means you help the mother with the food, while I help the daddy set up the backyard. And little Soph right here like the outdoors better so she's coming with me. Right Sophie?" Sophie laughed at Callie's baby voice. Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. But it doesn't mean you're her favorite." Arizona fought back making Callie laugh.

"When will you two stop fighting? Sometime's I feel like I'm hanging out with bunch of pre-schoolers rather than two adults, not to mention, two great surgeons." Mark commmented.

"We're not fighting. We're just having a conversation. I guess that's as normal as we could get given our past."

"Your past, you mean that one date?"

"I mean that one unfortunate night. I can't even call it a date."

"You two are something."

"This baby is something. I am addicted to your baby Mark. This baby is a crack. She's a crack baby!"

"Yeah... no. You can't call her that." Mark whispered at her.

"You're right." Callie scrunched her nose and laughed.

...

"Callie, she's gonna blow if you keep doing that. She's in a throwing up stage." Arizona explained when she saw Callie throwing the one year old up in the air.

"I already told her that, she doesn't listen." Mark added.

"Can you even hear her giggle. She loves it. You love it, don't you Soph?!"

"Hope you love it too if she throws up on—"

"Woop, too late." Arizona laughed.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Don't worry Soph, I'm sure you're not the first one to piss Auntie Calliope."

"I told you to stop calling me that. Don't listen to her Soph, only Auntie Arizona know the best way to bring the crap out of me."

"Hey! Language! Come on, Cal. Go to my closet. Find something to change into before everybody gets here."

"What? Why? What time is it?" Arizona asked.

"It's already 11." Teddy answered.

"Which means it's 10 in Arizona's clock." Callie commented.

"Ha ha! See Soph?! That's what bitter looks like." Arizona cooed at the baby.

"Me? Bitter?!"

"Hey! Baby's birthday! Neutral corners!" Mark commented separating the two. "And you're telling me women act more mature?" He stared at his wife making Teddy laugh.

When Callie went back, she chose a simple V neck white shirt that she tucked under her printed polka dot skirt. It was supposed to be a loose shirt on Teddy but since she's a size smaller than Callie, the t-shirt hugged the latina's voluptuous frame, the cut showing glimpse of her healthy bust. Arizona couldn't help but stare, Callie saw her effect on the blonde.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

"I thought this was supposed to be a children's party?" Arizona just cleared her throat.

Before they could even start bickering at each other again, Mark proposed a toast.

"Before everyone gets here, we wanted to toast. To Sophie's favorite people!"

"And our best friends." Teddy added

"We made it through her first year with most of our sanity, thanks to you guys." Mark said.

"We love you guys!" Teddy said through her tears.

"Are you crying?" Arizona teased.

"She's crying." Callie nudged Arizona.

"Shut up. Mother's cry." Teddy fought.

"Happy birthday dear, Sophie. Happy birthday to you."

"Guys I want a picture with Sophie and the Godparents." Teddy ordered which the two happily obliged.

"Amazing! She looks so excited!" Teddy clapped her hand.

"All right, on three say _Callie O'Malley_!" Mark teased. She received a taunting glare from the latina and a hard nudge from his wife after he took their perfect photo. It was supposed to be a secret.

"Huh, you're dating O'Malley?!" Arizona teased. Callie blushed making her throw a birthday hat at Mark. She knows that dating an intern is a big news to the hospital so they're making it as discreet as possible.

"Why? You jealous?" Callie answered back.

"Jealous? No. It's just, you have an unusual taste."

"Are you insulting George?"

"No! No! He's one of the best interns, he'll make a great doctor, I just can't— you and O'Malley."

"Yeah. I already knew he was amazing when he didn't show an hour late on our first date."

"Oh come on Calliope. Are we always gonna go back to that? Give me a break!" Arizona laughed.

"I told you, it's Callie. And yes. I will always bring it back." The latina gave her her biggest fake smile. Arizona shook her head and smiled showing her dimples when Callie walked out on her with an extra sway on her hip, the brunette turned around just to to wink at the blonde.

Arizona felt an unusual thump on her heart making her touch her chest and turn around to hide her flush.

It was when she realized that Mark was staring at her.

"You're doomed, Robbins. She got you."

"Shut up."


	4. Four

Arizona woke up with an unpleasant feeling as if she was going to die in a minute. She doesn't remember ever feeling like having horses tap dancing in her cerebellum, the queasy feeling the word hangover some people actually experience. It felt like the first time to her. She may have gone overboard with the wine last night, it's either that or she's already getting old and her body couldn't handle the alcohol like she used to.

She stepped out of the bathroom feeling a bit better, she doesn't have a choice, she has 3 surgeries scheduled today, one is scheduled to start in an hour. Stepping back inside her room she saw the beautiful tan woman that was screaming her name just last night, staring at her, smiling, letting her know how satisfied she was.

"Hi." The woman lazily drawled.

"Hello." Arizona said, leaning closer to kiss the guest in her bed. She forgot if she was Dani or Jenny, but the lady knows what she wanted last night, she insisted to get out of the bar where they met, finding it really sexy and hot, she took her home and let her do all the sexy stuff.

Arizona's gotta admit that it was one of the most mind-blowing sex she's ever had without her actually taking the lead. And then it dawned on her, that was it. It was just sex, no emotional connection or feelings involved, just pure lust. She's been going at it for a while and it's already tiring her. She couldn't believe she was actually feeling that way. It must be the hangover talking.

"You wanna grab breakfast?" The naked woman in her bed asked.

"No, I can't. I have surgery in an hour."

"Surgery? You're an actual doctor? Hmnn. Hot." The woman drawled yet again. Arizona just nodded her head before crashing her mouth on the woman, cursing her damn libido for being so weak.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" Her guest said before pulling the sheet that was covering her body, showing Arizona the body she was worshipping last night. Arizona groaned, seeing the woman's perfect breast. She could be a model or something. She could've given in but the doctor in her won.

"I'm sure." She said, pulling herself out of the woman's passionate kiss.

"There's coffee, the mugs are in the cabinet. Oh and uhm..."

"Jenny."

"Jenny, right. Please lock the door when you leave. I gotta go."

"Will I see you again?"

"The universe will tell us."

"I'll leave my number here." The woman winked at her and it didn't feel anything. No heart thumping or cheeks flushing like the ones Callie did to her.

...

"What happened?" One of the older floor nurses asked Colleen, the ortho nurse, who was reviewing a patient's chart in the nurses station.

"She's bitching at me when she found out I was with Dr. Robbins the other night." The nurse whispered, only it was loud enough for Callie and her colleague Miranda, Chief of General Surgery, to hear.

"Oh, you kids." They both saw how the older nurse shook her head.

"Hey Dr. T. Here's the chart for you." Colleen cheerfully handed the chart to the surgeon.

"Thank you. So, you and Dr. Robbins?" Callie couldn't hide the smirk on her face. Poor kids. If only these women know.

"Oh. You heard." Colleen blushed.

"Yeah, you weren't exactly quiet when you called your fellow nurse the b word." Miranda Bailey snapped. Callie just chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I just— I had the best night." The younger nurse almost squealed. Callie made a point to befriend her nurses, she treats the OR like her playground and she believes that the positivity they could create as a team could radiate to the patient's healing process. Her team of nurses actually love being under the Ortho wing of the hospital, Colleen being one of them.

"Yeah. Must be really great." Callie commented with full sarcasm.

"Has she called you back yet?" The older nurse asked.

"Who?"

"Dr. Robbins of course!" Seeing the younger woman's face pale made Callie and Miranda laugh.

"She's a female Mark Sloan. One day, I won't be surprised if there'll be no female nurses who would want to work with Robbins." Miranda commented.

"I don't get it. You guys already know she will dump you the next day but you still date her." Callie said.

"Oh Dr. Torres, trust me, if you go out with her just once, you'll know why we go crazy like this. Just one date and she'll change the game for you." Colleen said dreamily making Callie chuckle.

"Oh we did." She plainly said making Miranda look at her in shock.

"You?!" Colleen asked.

"Yeah. And she totally, totally changed the game for me. I'm back to dating men." Callie said making Miranda laugh.

"Oh... you clearly didn't have sex with her." Colleen answered.

"What?" Callie asked surprised.

"Ms. Colleen, we're in a hallway, inside a hospital full of patients." Bailey reacted in unison with Callie.

"You see, that's like what this is all about." Colleen started explaining.

"Why does it sound like an achievement if you sleep with Arizona? Is she giving a badge for it?" Callie laughed, she's now confused.

"Achievement? It's like, THE goal! Oh I could still feel her inside me."

"Woah! No! We're close, but not that close Colleen. Go make yourself useful and prep OR 2 for Dr. Wilson's hip ORIF surgery."

"Will do and I'm just saying." The ortho nurse said laughing before leaving.

"I'm an old lady and I am disappointed with this generation!" Callie added, her voice loud enough for some of the other nurses to hear, making them laugh at her comment.

"God forbid I have a daughter and she starts talking like that, I'm gonna whip her ass back to kindergarten." Miranda hissed making Callie chuckle.

"Hi Dr. Bailey. Dr. Torres." She felt her heart racing when she heard her favorite resident's voice.

"Hey Dr. O'Malley." Miranda noticed the change in Callie's voice, it was definitely higher pitched than normal.

"Uhm, Dr. Torres I just wanted to ask about this scan. I'm not sure if it's an oblique fracture or a spiral fracture of the radius." Callie's eyebrow raised. He's not really asking this first grader question. Seeing Miranda's suspicious look, she played along with him.

"Oh okay. How many views do we have here" she said taking the scans in her hand. "There, you see how the fractured diagonal line just ran straight?" She said pointing at the scan and leaning her body towards Dr. O'Malley. "This is a case of a closed displaced oblique fracture of the radius. Now if it's spiral, one part of the bone should appear twisted, and I don't see any signs of it." Callie explained, George nodded his head pretending as if he just learned the most complicated topic.

"Thank you Dr. Torres. Oh and..." before saying his last words, he leaned in closer to Callie's ear so no once could hear what he told her.

"Would you wanna grab an early dinner with me? I heard you just kicked your six hour surgery in the ass. Cafeteria at 7? You must be hungry." The awkward resident asked. This is what Callie enjoys with George. It's young, fresh and awkward. Nothing too complicated, just simply fun and romantic. Maybe she really just miss the basic dating game, one where it doesn't mean you have to have sex at the end of every date. One where just laying in bed talking is already fun itself. That's what George is offering her.

Callie tried to hide her blush, she knew she was caught by Bailey when the shorter woman cleared her throat.

"Old lady huh? More like highschooler. What are you doing giggling at a fourth year resident asking about fracture that they should've already learned first year of med school?"

"He just needed a refresher."

"Refresh— that's like a common case at the ER! Hold on. Are you dating my resident?" Miranda asked in shock.

"He's not your resident."

"You're dating O'Malley?" Bailey almost cracked up.

"Okay seriously, that's offensive. He's great! He respects me."

"Of course he does! You're his boss." Bailey mocked.

"Okay. Not funny."

Callie got cut off when both of their pagers beeped.

"911. Emergency." Miranda read. "Fatal car crash." The shorter woman added.

"Great. No dinner then." Callie said under her breath.

"What do we have Hunt?" Callie asked Owen Hunt, Head of Trauma.

"Where's Arizona?" The tall red head surgeon asked refusing to answer Callie.

"What? I don't know, I'm not her keeper. Go ask the nurses." Callie trued joking but her face stayed straight when Owen didn't even smile at the joke, which was unusual for him. "Why?" She asked, suddenly feeling bad because maybe, just maybe, the ones in the accident are related to the Peds surgeon.

"She had three surgeries today. She's dead batt. I'll take over." Karev answered.

"She's still finishing her surgery so she sent Karev instead." The doctor behind Callie whom she didn't notice coming, added.

"It's that bad? You need two from my team." The head of ortho asked after seeing her attending.

"No. No Callie. We only need Dr. Lincoln on these cases. And Karev, we didn't actually page for peds, were paging Dr. Robbins—Arizona, herself." Hunt couldn't even look at the questioning glare of the Ortho surgeon.

"Oh. Okay. Then why page me?" Callie felt offended.

"I just thought you need to..."

"Just tell me Hunt." She has to cut him off. She knew something's up.

"Mark and Teddy were in the crash."

She felt like her world was spinning when she was put to the side as the EMT gurneyed both of her friends down to each trauma rooms. Dr. Hunt and Dr. Kepner worked side by side to save the lives of their colleagues, two of the best surgeons Seattle was blessed to have. Although deemed impossible, given the extent of injuries, everyone from each department are giving their best.

It was when she heard Mark was crashing that she pushed everybody on hand and gave her best friend chest compressions.

"What's— what's happening? How did this happen? Mark... Mark don't die on us, Mark. You hear me?" She kept going, luckily it worked as Mark's heart came back with a pulse.

"Is there, is there any news with Sophie? Is she, is she—" she doesn't even know who she was asking. Her body was like a robot, doing what every doctor does in times of patients crashing. Sometimes it doesn't even need thinking anymore, it just comes natural to you. _Push one of epi, charge to 200, clear. _It just comes out automatically.

"Callie, I want you to step outside so we could all work on him. You don't have to see this. We will do our best to save Mark. You stay out there, the police are on their way, they could answer your questions." Owen respectfully pulled Callie over to the side.

"Okay. Okay. But please don't close the door I wanna hear everything please. I will check on Teddy too." She begged. Her tears free flowing from her eyes. Her body was shaking.

"He's crashing again!" One of the doctor's shouted. Callie stepped aside, she wanted to check Teddy too but her bestfriend is crashing.

Watching as everyone on the floor give their best to save Mark, she felt helpless. She wanted her hands on him. She wanted to save him but she couldn't. He brain is too clouded with emotion and fear. She couldn't lose him yet.

"Time of death 19:04."

"Wha-what? No! No! No!" She ran inside the room again. This time no one's stopping him. Owen was kind enough to support her as she crashed her body on Mark.

"Mark, No. No. Please wake up, Mark please. Teddy needs you. Sophia needs you. I still need you, Mark please. This isn't funny. Please." She said through her tears but with no luck, Mark never answered back.

"Callie, Teddy's in the other room, I'll go check what's happening." Owen said so Callie would let go of him, nodding her head, she let go and followed the surgeon. She stayed outside Teddy's room as per Owen's order. Her hand resting on the glass window where she could watch what was being done to her friend. She wanted as much to hold Teddy and save her too but again she felt helpless.

When she heard Teddy flatlined she couldn't help but close her eyes. "Oh God, no, not again, please." She whispered. Sending a silent thank you when she heard her sats back after the resuscitation.

"I'm here. I'm here Callie. What do you need?" She saw George running towards her, by his reaction she knew that he already knows what was happening. She wanted to tell him that all she needs is for him to hold her and tell her that everything's gonna be okay but her mind and her heart were traitors.

"I need... I need _Arizona_." It just came out automatically, as if her brain really knows what she needs.

"Okay, I will get her. I need you stay here and breathe. Okay?!" George followed suit.

After a few minutes, she already felt her forehead numb against the cold glass window. She was sending a silent prayer for the heavens to save Teddy.

"Callie. Callie what happened. They said there was a car crash and Mark and Teddy." Arizona was still wearing her scrub cap as she run towards Callie. Callie wanted to crash her body towards the blonde and just cry but decided not to when she saw the puzzled look and tears on her.

"They're trying to save her now." Callie tried answering without breaking down.

"And Mark?" Arizona asked, the brunette just shook her head. That was when Callie started to weep again, and that was enough answer for Arizona

"No. No Oh my God no." The blonde said as she pulled her srub cap off, her messy blonde hair falling over her tear stricken face.

"Push one of epi. I'm going in. Clear!" It was Kepner's voice that shook both women's soul. When she heard a flatline, Arizona felt her heart die.

"Time of death—"

"No! No you will not call it! Teddy! Teddy!" Arizona jumped in to give her friend manual compressions.

"Dr. Robbins, you're just putting more damage on her body—"

"Altman! You have to wake up, I still need you! Please! Please wake up for me, for Sophie. Please. Teddy, please" Arizona cried.

"Time of death, 19:10." The trauma doctor called.

Arizona stepped out of the trauma room feeling empty. It was when she saw Callie sitting on the floor right outside Teddy's room shaking that she felt the need to be the stronger one. Her knees wobbled when she reached for Callie. Her arm stretched to grab the latina's body, enclosing it with hers.

"Shh...shhh." She whispered over Callie's ears. She has nothing to say to comfort her friend. Yes, they're friends now. She will make sure that they are friends now. They will need each other to face this reality.

"This is... this is one of their pranks right? They're just playing with us. They're gonna wake up in a minute and tell us it's a-it's a prank." The brunette whispered.

"I wish it is. I wish." Arizona whispered back giving Callie a kiss on her head.

"Ms.Torres?" Both women look up at the police officer. "And I am hoping you are Ms. Robbins." Arizona nodded and stood up, pulling the woman beside her up as well.

"I am Officer Young, I found both of your names and numbers on both of their insurance cards. Now we need numbers for the nearest next of kin. Can you supply those?" Callie's face was blank, after a few silence Arizona decided to answer.

"Yeah. Teddy's Grandma—How did... how did this happen?"

"It's a case of a drunk driver gone bad. His car hit their car, their car flipped and it hit—"

"It flipped." Arizona repeated. Callie who was clinging on her side was just listening.

"Ms. Torres, Ms. Robbins, I guess we should take a seat—"

"They have—they have a baby girl. Sophie. Was she in the car?" Callie asked not listening to the officer.

"No. She was in the care of a minor. A babysitter, at the time of the accident."

"Oh thank God. Can we—can we take her? We're her godparents." Callie spoke.

"We placed her at CPS for the night. She's perfectly fine and well taken care of."

"CPS?!" Callie panicked.

"Child protective services."

"We know what CPS means." Arizona snapped.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. It's protocol for cases like this."

"Cases like this?" Arizona asked.

"Orphaned children." The police officer said making everything that happened seem true.

"Arizona." Was all Callie could utter.

When the officer left them, both women just remained silent. It was when two sets of tired eyes met that Arizona felt the world crashing on her. She held the bottom of Callie's scrub suit, gripping it as she pulled the latina closer to her. She let all her tears out, it was now her turn to cry. Callie enveloped the blonde who was breaking down on her, she has to hold her or else, she's pretty sure Arizona would melt down on the floor.

The world really is tricky. They both just wanted to get through their surgeries today and probably share a dinner with their respective dates, but instead here they are standing in the middle of the ER as if their life depended on how long they could cling on each other.

Mark and Teddy are gone. Their _best friends_ are _dead_.


End file.
